Facets
by Ryuosen
Summary: A heist turned into a homicide and Hakuba doesn't know what to think. Meanwhile Aoko can do nothing more than wait for her father's fate to be decided. And Kaito? Kaito has no idea what happened. Yusaku on the other hand will do anything to survive!
1. first facet: Yukiko

Facets  
- a Detective Conan story -

**Author: **Ryuosen**  
Chapters: **1/30**  
Words:** ~ 1300**  
Rating:** M for violence, blood and gore**  
Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Angst, Yaoi, Het**  
Pairings:** Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito claimed at 30_Kisses at lj**  
Theme:** #22 cradle  
**Warnings:** spoilers for entire series just to be safe, violence and blood**, **a slight crossover with Eternal Darkness is also in it..**  
Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own DC/MK because otherwise they would have a lot more of crossovers!!!**  
Summary:**  
The Kudos had always known that their son was gifted, just never how much and the long lasting consequences of such brilliancy. For becoming the vessel of an ancient god should never have been part of Shinichi's future. Revenge on the other hand, now that was something altogether

"talking"_  
thoughts, letters.._

Khmer: Language spoken in Cambodia, there more than twenty different dialects, eight are seen as the main language!

Final annoying author's note_  
_So after finishing my other DC story I couldn't just stop, nope I needed to write more of Shinichi and Kaito. This is obviously the result and so far I'm very pleased with it._**  
Reviews and critics are more than welcome.**_  
As already stated above there will Yaoi/Slash/Shonen Ai whatever you call it and while it's not the main focus of the story it will play an important role, concerning the character development of both Shinichi and Kaito. Other pairings are at this point not decided.  
If you **don't like the thought of two boys together**, then either ignore it or **don't **read the story, thank you very much!!  
Questions will be answered in the next chapter or in my journal at lj.

Cheers Ryuosen

* * *

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,  
fearing,_ _Doubting"_  
_ -Edgar Allan Poe_

_  
Prologue_ Flesh and bone

She had known the moment she had laid eyes upon him. It probably had something to do with motherly instincts she rarely felt. But the very second she had first seen her son and kissed his bloody head, already covered by dark soft hair, Yukiko just knew that he was destined to be great. Just how great, she could never have imagined, for her little child was brilliant.

Both her and Yusaku had watched as the little boy had gazed at the world with sapphire blue eyes, far too aware of his surroundings. Both had thought nothing of it, this was their child and of course he was special.

They had no idea. And only as their little boy came back from kindergarden with tears in his big blue eyes did they realize. Excited they became and more than a little frightened as the IQ test results came and a child psychologist advised them to leave Japan behind for a while. Their son was gifted, far more than most children and those gifts should be nurtured. Nurtured in ways their home in Japan couldn't offer them.

So they left, instead sought to show their child the world, the cultures and history. And he watched, little Shinichi did nothing but watch, sucking knowledge up like a sponge did water. It wasn't long before Yusaku taught him how to study scenes, how to analyse people's reactions, his love for solving mysteries catching fire in their child's mind. Soon he was combining simple facts together and solved riddles like they were a child's play.

When other kids were in school, they travelled through countries, a nanny supplying the necessary support by teaching writing, languages or reading, when both of them had no time for their son.

And as the years continued to pass, the time they spent alone grew steadily and soon, Yukiko found herself bored with touring countries for educations sake. It had gone on long enough, with Shinichi approaching his tenth birthday they were far overdue to return to a normal life. Because there was one area their son was still lacking and that was socialising. In the past years he had barely spent any time near other children, preferring a Sherlock Holmes mystery to a living being.

That couldn't be good and enough was enough, Yukiko decided. This would be their last trip.

Surveying the run down motel room she currently resided in, she couldn't help but think that it was the right decision. Using a small paper fan, she attempted to make up for the broken cooling unit; to no avail. The fan just wasn't enough to soothe her sweaty body. With over the thirty degrees and a humidity over 80% she was ready to collapse.

Her clothes clung to her body and she had changed them twice already. Another useless task, but she had to try and while she was normally all for adventures, not under such conditions. For once they were not fleeing from Yusaku's editor and Yukiko found it far too warm to do anything, much less track through the jungle. This was the simple reason why Yukiko had opted to stay behind as her husband had grabbed their son and taken him along for the touring of a temple, Yusaku wanted to incorporate into his newest book.

Good for him, but couldn't he have chosen another temple in a less humid country? Why Cambodia of all places, and why a temple that had only recently been discovered?

Sighing the brunette sank back onto the mattress and silently counted the crack in the paint on the ceiling. She had to admit this was boring as well. Perhaps it would have been better to go with Yusaku. At least she could have watched over Shinichi. But then again... Now, nearly ten years of age, her son was already far more independent than some kids five years his senior and Yukiko was proud of him. His independence made it easier for her to live the life she had stopped living as she had fallen pregnant, rather unexpected at that. It effectively ended her career and while she never regretted having their son, there were always "what ifs" in the back of her mind. Where would she be now, if she hadn't had Shinichi? Would have become more successful, would she still be married to Yusaku?

Questions over questions, which were essentially pointless. There was no going back and perhaps after they had returned to Japan, they could plan their future anew.

Dimly she wondered what her husband was doing right now. Would he still be touring the temple along with Dr. Edwin Lindsey the archaeologist, who had discovered the ruins and the creepy benefactor Paul Augustine? Or was he already finished and showed Shinichi a statue of a goddess instead. Was her son annoying the researcher with dozens of questions he wad bound to ask. Probably, she knew her son after all.

With that thought she fell into a troubled sleep, tossing and turning.

Kudo Yukiko awoke abruptly hours later and discovered the rooms still devoid of life. Shivers ran over her spine and without knowing why she grabbed the keys from the nightstand along with a small gun, her hat with the mosquito protection and a bundle of American dollars.

Slamming the door shut she sprinted down the stairs, startling guests and employees alike. Not that she cared, no she needed to go to the temple.

Something terrible had happened. She could feel it and that fear drove her on. She didn't speak Khmer, but had no problems getting one of the locals to drive her to the digging site of the temple. Being rich had its advantages and now she was using them for all it was worth. Riding in the rusty old truck, she prayed that it wasn't too late, that her son and husband were safe and she could go home with them.

After what felt like eternity the temple came in sight and it took all her acting skills to stay composed. The tents she had seed days prior were ripped to shreds along with the locals, that had lived in them. Blood stained the ground and the corpses, horribly defiled were scattered throughout the camp. Her hands gripped the gun she had taken along tightly and the car had not even stopped before she was already out and running towards the temple, ignoring her driver's voice.

Her gaze flitted over the bodies, searching for her husband's distinct black hair and face, she breathed in relief as she couldn't find them among the dead surrounding her. It could only mean one thing though, and her eyes rested on the entrance to the temple, or were she knew the entrance to be. Because there was nothing but smooth solid stone.

Her hands loosened and the gun clattered to the ground as her fingers slid over the smooth stones that denied her entrance. Her whole body shivered, hairs rising and only then she noticed just how quiet it was. No birds, no insects, nothing. Shakily she picked her gun up, something was going on...

A shriek was all warning the former actress had as something jumped her. Then nothing but darkness..

_tbc..... _


	2. second facet: Yusaku

**Facets   
- **a Detective Conan story** -**

**Author: **Ryuosen  
**Chapters:** 2/30  
**Words:** ~ 3600  
**Rating:** M for violence, blood and gore  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Angst, Yaoi, Het  
**Pairings:** Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito claimed at **30_kisses** at lj  
**Theme:** 01 look over here Warnings: spoilers for entire series just to be safe, violence and blood, a slight crossover with Eternal Darkness is also in it..  
**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own DC/MK because otherwise they would have a lot more of crossovers!!!

**Summary:** All things in the world came with a price, even brilliancy. Sadly neither the Kudos nor the Kurobas had an inkling of what would await their children, for tangling with beings hell bend on erasing humanity could never have entered their minds.

"talking"  
_thoughts, letters.. _

Translations  
Tou-san – Father (polite form)

**Final annoying author's note **  
So this is the next chapter and there will be no more until the beginnings of December since I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month and I am already behind my schedule, fucking sickness.  
Thanks to those, who reviewed or added the story.  
**_Reviews and critics are more than welcome._**

_Cheers_ Ryuosen

* * *

Chapter 1 What lies inside?

~~...all that was...~~

_"Thy time is done, Great Ancient._

_Forever in shadow will you be, Master of Chaos, and to fade to nothing in obscurity will be thy fate._

_My master has planned many millennia for this day._

_It is the true chaos of all things that you must now be entombed amongst the beings of flesh and bone......_

_You have a great monument here, Mantorok._

_It is a pity that no one will recognize it as yours..._

_May the darkness claim thee, crawling chaos and damned beast!_

_No longer will thy reign be kept over the Ancients you have kept imprisoned. Thou hast seen the last of this world..." _

~~then~~

Toichi didn't really know what had possessed him when he had decided to take his son along with him, but it couldn't have been anything good. The walks he took to clear his head and think of new tricks and performances were usually a solidarity habit. Never before had he taken someone along.

Not before today at least, because now he was watching as his son ran ahead and took the scenery in. Kaito was a curios child and clever for his age. He had already learned a few tricks and someday of that Toichi was sure, he would surpass his father.

Though until the time came, he still had much to learn. Besides he was only six, he had time.

With a little signal he led his son off the main path that divided the park in two halves. Instead he chose a smaller more hidden one off the main road with less chances to run into other pedestrians. After all it wouldn't do any good, if his tricks were found out before he even had the chance to perfect them.

Besides most people avoided the route he was taking.

The reason? Why the haunted house of course!

Well not really haunted, but it certainly gave the impression.

Built far from most of the population among twisted and gnarled trees with a foreboding appearance Toichi could on some level understand why most feared to come near it.

He wasn't most people, no he was a magician and the appearances specifically built to keep others away had no influence on him. Toichi wasn't fooled that easily, yet the magic that surrounded the house like a cloak made avoid the immediate area.

Over the years he had encountered many things in life more often than not during his nightly activities, when the white clad phantom thief would haunt the cities of the world.

And magic had been among his discoveries, real magic that is. For a brief time he had entertained the desire to gain access to real magic himself, not the illusion and double layered trapdoors he usually used. But as fast as the wish had come it had been extinguished again. For the magician had been forced to see beyond the borders of reality, beyond human perception and seen he had.

Had seen what price those paid, who practiced real magic. Who sacrificed everything including their family, body and mind to those they worshiped.

No Toichi certainly didn't want any part in that. Even something as simple as a kiss of a real witch could mean death.

"Tou-san? What's over there?"

Startled the magician followed his son's pointed finger, surprised and frightened.

Kaito was pointing towards the house, a house protected by magic, which colored people's perception and yet his son had seen it immediately. He knew the implication and shuddered.

NO!

He wouldn't loose his son to them, not ever.

"That house belongs to the Koizumi family Kaito."

"Creepy, I wanna visit it!"

Crouching in front of his only child he took a short moment to study the expression the young brunet wore. The blue violet eyes were wide open and his mouth was pulled in a grim line, so reminiscent of his mother. No they would never have him.

"No Kaito, the family practices magic. We cannot enter their house and look around."

Not that he hadn't tried once, it had been ridiculously easy until he had found himself bound in a circle made from runes. The barrier imprisoning him had nearly been his undoing. Luckily the owner had been impressed by his skills. In the end he had been allowed to leave with only a scar and a still intact secret identity. It had taught him a valuable lesson

"They are magicians too?"

"No, Kaito! Promise me, that you will stay away from them!"

"But they are magicians..."

"They are not.. Kaito, the Koizumis are real witches, not like us, who ensnare the audience with tricks and illusions. No they have the real thing."

Predictably the eyes widened even more and an expression of awe, wonder and envy flitted over his face, before the young face smoothed out again. Kaito had yet to master a real pokerface, but for a child his age, it was certainly impressive. Not that he didn't know what thoughts ran through the young one's mind.

"Real magic, can I learn it tou-san, I want to learn it!"

It hurt him to deny his child something, anything, but in this case he would have to be firm. Kaito would have to realize, that he wouldn't always get what he wanted. The world didn't work like this.

"Kaito no, I need you to promise me, that you will never seek out one of them! Not now, nor ever!"

"But.."

"Promise me Kaito, real magic is dangerous! You will not touch it, promise me!"

His son didn't answer. He just stared at him, big violet eyes watering slightly. Toichi suppressed a sigh, he shouldn't have raised his voice. Shouting never helped.

"Kaito, no listen! Real magic is very different from ours and even if you have talent for it, the price you'll pay for using it is much higher than the one we pay by hiding behind a pokerface. Never trust in what someone cursed by real magic says, for they have always a hidden motive."

"Do they have a pokerface too?"

"In a manner of speaking, they hide their true intentions behind other expression, but there are things that will weaken them. For example a true witch is weakened when she cries."

"I don't understand."

"That's alright Kaito, just promise me to never tangle with real magic. The price will be your mind and sanity or even your life. Trust in nature's magic instead for it's the only magic not demanding payment."

"Okay, I promise.."

Smiling Toichi pulled his son into his arms. Pouting Kaito looked even younger and the only word he could use to describe the expression would be 'adorable'.

He knew that Kaito didn't know what he had promised but he knew enough about the force of nature to trust in it. Kaito would be protected from the Koizumis as long as he lived.

And that was all he could ask for.

~~now~~

His hand still clasped in his father's larger one, little Shinichi gazed at the impressive building that rose from the grounds. Enormous trees with gnarled twisted roots slinking along the stones, which once had to have been the color of sand. But now moss covered the wall, some of the outer walls showed long series of cracks, but oddly enough no serious damages like crashed walls.

Yusaku watched his son with amusement, his blue eyes were wide open and his head was swiftly turning from one side to another in order to take everything in. Frankly he was surprised that the delicate neck hadn't snapped yet.

Smiling he lifted his little voice recorder and made a few more notes describing the temple's exterior.

Edwin Lindsey, the archaeologist who had found the temple with just a few images snapped with the revolutionary satellite Radar imaging system, was currently inspecting some statues that framed the way up to the entrance. While still being overgrown with different kinds of flora, the archaeologist had obviously recognized something underneath the foliage. Yusaku could hear him mumbling something in a language he didn't speak.

Naturally the government of the country hadn't be exactly welcoming concerning Lindsey's ideas to finance a expedition into the Angkor Thom region. It was the reason he and Paul Augustine were here in the first place.

"So this is it, Dr. Lindsey?"

Lindsey turned to him in time to see his little recorder vanish, having finished studying the pieces moments prior. With quick steps they continued towards their destination closing up to Paul Augustine, who apparently still insisted on dressing in that absolute ugly black robe decorated with golden borders. How the man didn't suffer from a heatstroke Yusaku had no idea, but he wouldn't ask either.

The author had no respect for his co-benefactor, who had made it clear on more than one occasion, that his and Shinichi's presence were unwanted.

"It has to be. The satellite data was correct.. I never expected it to be like this.."

"Makes you glad that we decided to bring local help, doesn't it" "Too true, we can be glad that there was local help in the first place. For hundreds of years the Angkor Thom region was completely uninhabitable. Earthquakes destroyed all surrounding villages before they were even fully formed and then there are of course the rumors."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Well the tribes living in this area used to worship a fertility god centuries ago, though later on old texts only mention one title: _The corpse god_. Sadly I don't know what it means."

"And what was the effect of those rumors?"

"Well the tribes of the Khmer or what was left of them refused to settle in this area, so the growing villages in the last centuries were mostly foreigners. But as I said the earthquakes.. not a building was left standing."

Shuddering Yusaku tightened his grip on his son's hand, earning himself a small whine from the aforementioned child. He didn't want to picture how bad the quakes had to have been, that the land had been left uninhabited for over half a millennia. Having done his research prior their arrival in the country, he knew that this region was extremely fertile and therefore important to the agriculture. Yet the earth had laid fallow for as long as he could trace the regions history.

"But the danger has passed, hasn't it?"

He would never forgive himself, if there was only a chance that his son could get hurt during one of their trips. Not to mention that Yukiko would certainly neuter him afterwards and that was something he didn't need, thank you very much.

"As far as the authorities of this country say yes, since 1980 actually. The quakes died down and the government started to rebuilt. The village we are currently staying at was the first one. It also makes me glad. Without help it would have either taken months or days to find the mount depending on our luck."

"Well shall we take a look at the temple interior. See what we have found?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. The locals have managed to open the doors then?"

"Indeed they have Mr. Augustine, just yesterday in fact. One of the workers must have tripped a hidden mechanism, suddenly the wall slid down and the entrance was there."

There were only a few yards between them and the temple now, as Yusaku noticed Shinichi's behavior. Concerned he looked at his son, who acted for the lack of better word weird. His tiny hand was stretched out in front of him as if touching something and his gaze didn't seem to be focused on anything in particular. The head was tilted to the side and he was whispering something in a language Yusaku wasn't familiar with. Shivers ran down his spine and worriedly he tugged at his son's hand, freeing the young boy from the spell he was under.

Those large eyes blinked at him quizzically and for a brief moment Yusaku swore that his child's eyes were shimmering completely purple, yet as he blinked he was only studied by ocean blue eyes.

"Dad.. are you okay?"

Meeting the somewhat curios gaze he nodded and tightened his grip on the smaller hand. He was feeling uneasy and couldn't explain why. Suppressing another shiver he accepted a torch from one of the workers. Their exploration would be mightily short, if they went in without torches. While the upper parts showed signs of damage, no serious cracks had been found that would lighten their path.

The torches were a necessity.

Finally they reached the entrance and he looked around once more, studying the intricate design, which had been engraved in the two columns framing the way in. They looked like multiple arms. No! More like tentacles twisted together in a tight rope that gripped the upper stone of the temple. Truly magnificent and Yusaku could already feel the atmosphere this setting would invoke in his story.

He looked once more at the locals, who never seemed to go near the temple at all. Yusaku hadn't missed the frightened glances and hushed conversations either. It made him wonder, if they still believed in the rumors of the 'corpse god'. Most men in their team were young barely over the age of twenty and only those went near the ruins. The older ones always kept their distance.

For a moment he wondered if Lindsey had noted it as well.

Augustine was a bit slower than them, he wasn't carrying a torch either. Yusaku guessed that he would probably stick to Lindsey, it wasn't as he hadn't proclaimed his dislike for him and his son before. Though what the Japanese couldn't even begin to fathom was the pitying expression Shinichi received every time the older man laid eyes on him.

Finally they crossed the entrance and went inside.

Into the unknown.

tbc...


	3. third facet: Hakuba

**Facets **

**Author: **Ryuosen  
**Chapters:** 3/30  
**Words:** ~ 3200  
**Rating:** M for violence, blood and gore  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Angst, Yaoi, Het  
**Pairings:** Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito claimed at **30_kisses** at lj  
**Theme:** #06 the space between dream and reality

**Warnings: **spoilers for entire series just to be safe, violence and blood, a slight crossover with Eternal Darkness is also in it..  
**Disclaimer:** The fact that a disclaimer is involved should clue you in!!

**Summary:**

All things in the world came with a price, sadly neither the Kudos nor the Kurobas had an inkling of what would await their children, for tangling with beings hell bend on erasing humanity could never have entered their minds.

"talking"  
_thoughts, letters.. _

Translations  
keibu – suffix for a police officer/inspector

**Final annoying author's note **  
So I said in lj that I would start posting this monthly in January. Well that was doomed. RL utterly owns me at the moment. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to those, who reviewed or added the story.  
Reviews and critics are more than welcome.

_Cheers_ Ryuosen

* * *

Chapter 2 Murder made real!

* * *

_~~...all that was...~~_

_Since time immemorial, ancient peoples have dressed up their lack of knowledge as gods and demons. _

_I have discovered that sometimes, the forces of gods and__ mortals intertwine - and legends are born..."_

~~_then_~~

He knew his duty, knew it as intimately as his own body. Yet here he was: Years later and still filled with revenge, filled with thirst to avenge those who had fallen as his mission had been fulfilled. Not that it was actually over, no until he could finally rest amongst them four more years would have to pass.

Four years he was free to do as he pleased, to kill who he pleased as long as he stayed alive until that critical moment.

His coat dropped to the floor with a squelching noise, but he was uncaring. In fact he hadn't cared for anything other than his revenge in years. Ever since they had fallen and left him behind. As much as he knew, that he hadn't been at fault, that they would have perished regardless of his involvement, he couldn't help but feel guilty for it. After all he had loved them so much. A pity that he had never actually told them.

Shaped him, given him the tools he needed to survive and what he given them. A quick merciful death.

His hands fumbled with the straps of his holster before he unceremoniously dropped it on the nightstand next to his bed. Making a mental note to lock it away after his shower, his fingers closed on the knob and he entered the bathroom. It still looked like he had left it four days ago, in desperate need of a renovation and a good cleaning. He knew he would provide neither. Soon he would be finished here anyway and then this part of his life could come to an end.

Goosebumps broke out as his feet made contact with the cold floor of the shower. The shivers came with the icy water that rained down on him. His head down, he watched with a sense of detachment the multiple swirls the blood made as it dripped from his body onto the tiles. Water concealing the tears that joined.

Dimly he wondered when human life had become so insignificant to him.

But the silence didn't offer him any answers as he sank to the ground, knees pulled to the chest. From above the cold water continued to drench him without stopping. He barely noticed.

~~Now~~

It was utter chaos, but Hakuba didn't expect it to be otherwise. KID's heists were after all designed to be a spectacle. Though this time he thought that even the thief would be impressed by the sheer mass of people, who had assembled to witness as he stole one of the rarest black diamonds.

With sure steps he stood next to the glass case holding the Amsterdam diamond. His trained eyes already taking notes of the security the case provided. There were the weight sensors, which were set to go off, if the weight on the pillow differed from the one of the jewel. Motion sensors were next, their sensitivity was unknown to him, but according to the manager they would even detect the slightest breeze. Well Hakuba would see if the machine defeated KID. Not that he really believed it. No machinery was no match for the elusive phantom, only a human mind could ever hope to match him.

His inspection was interrupted, no surprise here, by Nakamori-keibu, who proceeded to pinch his cheek for the fifth time today. After the debacle at the last heist, where KID had simply mimed a police officer with an already pinched face, which had been painted on the mask he had worn, the head of the KID task force took no chances. In a near unpredictable rhythm did he run around and pinched various faces in hopes of exposing the thief. No such luck so far.

It seemed that this time around he wouldn't come via disguised police officer. Not that the European detective had expected it. KID used his tricks often, but he would have anticipated Nakamori's caution concerning disguises and acted accordingly. Nothing was ever simple and logical with KID, he was like a goddamn kaleidoscope. Every time the thief moved, the pieces shifted and he had a new picture.

Sighing he opened his pocket watch, the sound of the methodical unending ticking soothing his frayed nerves. They still had at least forty minutes before KID announced time of arrival. Seeing that had yet to stop Nakamori running around and bellowing orders, Hakuba knew that the small details such as air vents, windows and emergency exits would fall to him. The keibu wouldn't think of it, rumors had it, that another would become head of the task force if Nakamori didn't catch the thief soon.

As if someone else would be clever enough to match the thief, Nakamori at least had his sheer force of will and the stubbornness of an ox, that made him a fierce adversary and Hakuba? He had his intelligence and knowledge of KID to counter anything that the other threw his way. And one day he would prevail and catch him.

Only then he could return to Europe and finish his education there, then he would become a detective, just like he wanted.

All exists were guarded by officers as ordered, cameras had all air vent under supervision and every single window in the whole building had been secured with an alarm. There was no way that KID could enter without notice. If wasn't already in the building, but that couldn't be. The checks had been meticulous. Every person had been forced to undress and submit all his possessions for a check.

Clothes had been probed, faces pulled and pinches. Hell every officer had been measured beforehand to compile a detailed profile of every person on the case. Choices had been made to only accept men, who were either taller or a good deal shorter than KID's own height. Every possible opportunity for the thief to use one of his strengths had been eliminated to the best of their ability. Height, electronics, random checks to make sure, that the phantom hadn't decided to impersonate someone despite their measure taken.

The manager of the gallery had even gone as far as to order a new security system from America to ensure the safety of the black diamond. And it had only arrived the day before. No possibility for the KID to get notice of it. This time they would get him.

Nakamori had finally stopped with the pinching as the blond returned into the main room, where the jewel was displayed. Nothing had changed, the sky was still dark with clouds hiding the moon and the artificial light chasing the shadows of the room away. Another glance on the clock told him all he needed to know, had the bell not started to chime.

Midnight....or in other words:_ Showtime!_

~~Then~~

Shinichi eyed the interior of the temple with an expression of wonder. Tugging at his father's hand in impatience all he wanted to do, was to run off and see everything at his own pace. Sadly his father's hand only tightened, he had probably anticipated what his son would try to do.

Figures!

Behind him Yusaku could hear the disdainful sounds of Paul Augustine and suppressed the brief feeling of irritation. Turning around he watched as Edwin spoke with the man. He allowed himself a brief smile at the satisfaction Augustine emitted. While he definitely disliked the man, his passion for finding this temple and its treasures by nearly any means was unquestionable. Yet something wasn't right, his gaze swept over the pillars that bore the temples upper level before resting on the flickering torches...

Torches?!

Who had lighted them, none of the workers had entered the temple. So how could they burn. Taking a sharp breath, Yusaku forced himself to calm down. Irrationality wouldn't do him any good. Why was he so worked up, he had probably been too deep in thought to hear that someone had entered the temple. Simply asking the doctor would solve this issue quite quick.

But before the novelist could ask either of his partners, Shinichi had finally managed to free himself of his father's grip and pulled at Lindsey's jacket with an excited expression. And there was that pitying face again and Yusaku wondered once more, what made Augustine look at his son this way.

"Mr. Lindsey can I have your brush, please. I think I found something!"

The author hid a smile behind his hand, his son pulled all tricks including the big blue eyes and the quivering lips. The archeologist only smiled before handing the small child the brush, which he used to clean items he found. The beaming smile was more than enough thanks before the child was already passing the flickering torches towards the center of the room.

Augustine had followed the little boy, who was by now crouching over something in the middle of the four torches. Dust whirled around him as he tried to free whatever his eyes had caught and Lindsey didn't need to know that the boy had certainly never uncovered anything with a brush. Not that he expected it, the kid was after all the son of a novelist and not a scientist.

"Dad look!"

And sure enough on the stone was something. He watched with interest as the little hand grabbed the item and lifted higher. Directly into the light of the torch. It was a bracelet, made from bronze Lindsey would guess and in surprisingly good condition. Given that it probably had laid on the ground for more than a hundred years.

But what shocked him wasn't the jewelery, though it was a nice find and worth quite a sum in the right circles. No it were the runes and the symbol that had been etched into the stone floor. Three symbols, most likely runes arranged around a third one. He remembered the sketch Augustine had provided him with. They had found it after all.

"This is it, it has to be! I never thought..."

Augustine stood next to his partner Yusaku, studying the symbols with an intensity that would have startled Lindsey had he seen it. But as the archeologist was still studying the image, brushing his fingers alongside the edges of the fine work. That had to be over a thousand years old. And yet had it not been for the dust he could would have guessed the etching could have been done yesterday, the edges sharp and distinct with inlaid colors. So it was only natural that he barely half his ear listened to Augustine as he spoke of Ancient Magicks, who believed in that anyway, until he heard the characteristic sound of a gun being cocked. Both he and Yusaku faced Augustine at the same time, now acutely aware of the weapon trained on them.

"...so pleased, that I will give you an early bonus."

There was no time for a signal. Lindsey did just what he thought was right. Kneeling he barreled into Augustine, toppling the man over. While the Japanese grabbed his son and pulled him behind a pillar. Drawing his own gun from his jacket the scientist returned fire. He, too, took refuge behind one of the stone pillars. Now with him and his other benefactor separated, they had the advantage. He just hoped that Mr. Kudo was armed as well.

Another bullet hit the pillar he had taken refuge behind and the only thing he could do was answer the violence with violence. This time his aim was true and the bullet ended in Augustine's arm. Which apparently didn't even faze him.

"My god!"

Yet he used the distraction to get distance between him and his opponent. With a pounding heart he crouched behind the pillar, listening with dread to the old man's words. Lindsey was a scientist, his eye for details didn't stop at a person. He could easily tell that Augustine believed what he said and the thought frightened him more than he cared to admit. Instead of reacting his eyes sought the father, who had taken cover behind a smaller stone block with his child clutched to his chest, peppering small kisses over the shaking head.

With a feeling of terror he watched as the air around their opponent flickered with what had to be red lightning. By the gods, what had they encountered here? Was is the devil? Helpless his eyes wandered once more to the other man, his only ally against this.. this monster. Nothing left of the somewhat eccentric benefactor.

Lindsey could make out some kind of armor, very reminiscent of the early Romans. But that was where the similarities ended. For Augustine now resembled a corpse more than a human being with white rotten skin stretched thinly over a skull. Eyes whitened in death stared unblinkingly in their direction. With that staff in his hands, which might as well could have been carved from human spines.

On cue they could hear screaming coming from outside the temple and both knew what that meant. Their gazes met and Yusaku Kudo lifted his own gun, a Glock, and nodded resolutely.

_Showtime!_

~~_Now_~~

The last chime hadn't even died as the lights went out. Hakuba cursed, seemed like KID had gotten his hands on the building's electronics. There was no telling what else he had access to. Windows? The cameras? Kami, the sensors on the cabinet!

Luckily many heists had taught Hakuba one important lesson: Be prepared for the unexpected! And prepared Hakuba was. Moments later he was wearing night vision googles and studied the room. Some of the police officer, mostly the newbies, flailed around, not knowing what to do. The veterans though, calmly, awaited orders from Nakamori.

The catch?

Nakamori was nowhere to be found. Great, had KID impersonated him? No couldn't be, the keibu was far too tall for KID to impersonate believably. But where was he... the jewel. GONE! The European didn't waste any time and sprinted through the only entrance the room had with the exception of the closed windows, only to run into a solid wall.

What the?

Then he heard it, the mocking laugh he knew so well. And there he was perching on the cabinet, the pendant with the tear shaped diamond dangling from a thin chain in his hand. Before anyone could react though, the jewel vanished in the depths of KID's tux. Spreading his arms Hakuba could hear his voice echoing throughout the building. The thief had definitely taken control of the electronics and he could just imagine the grin he had to wear. The European growled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado I present you my newest trick."

And just like that the thief vanished. One blink he was there, another he was gone! Hakuba's eyes flitted rapidly over the remaining officers, but the count was still correct, well except for Nakamori.

"Search him.. contact the security department. We need light!"

Great, soon he would be barking orders like the keibu himself. They needed to find him, and the Brit was ready to give more orders as he heard it. Above him and very quiet, but he heard it.

_Footsteps!_

"He's upstairs! Hurry!"

He was, predictably, the first on the entrance only to run into a solid wall and every officer behind him too. Groaning he sat up, one hand rubbing his head. That had hurt. Cautiously his hand reached out and connected with a wall. He frowned. He could see through the doorway, but he couldn't pass.

"Hakuba-san?"

"Try going through!"

His order was sharp and the officer hurried to comply. The man, a newbie, stepped through the doorway like it was nothing. His frown deepened, especially as he still couldn't pass. How ridiculous he had to look, with both hands pressed against something, that for all others didn't seem to exist. What was happening. Shivers ran down his spine and for a moment he thought that Koizumi-san was near. But it wasn't like when the witch was near, alike but completely different.

This was like being dumped into icy water. And then he knew, he felt fear. For some reason he was afraid. Shaking his head, he tried again and this time he could pass.

"Upstairs quickly!"

It couldn't have been more than a minute but Hakuba rarely ran, his legs moved as if a Yakuza mob was chasing him. He didn't know why, but his instincts screamed at him. Urged him to be faster. His flashlight was like a lone ray in the darkened building but that didn't deter him, until he saw it.

Blood!

Following the trail, the fear he felt only intensified. Almost absentmindedly he ordered his officers to draw their weapons. This wasn't a simple theft anymore. Slowly they followed the trail that led them to the upper floor.

"Call an ambulance! And Megure-keibu!"

There propped against the wall was a bloody Nakamori. The eyes were closed and hadn't he trained his eyes for finding details, he wouldn't have noticed the faint erratic breathing. One of the officers knelt in front of the fallen keibu and felt for the pulse.

"Hakuba-san, he's alive!"

He nodded, face already turning to follow the trail that led into the room a few feet to the left. After ensuring that someone would take care of the inspector he continued until he stood in the doorway to the room. He blanched and his face turned white.

Like a ghost he stood there, in the middle of the room. The normally white impeccable clothing stained red and even the monocle dyed with blood. And around him? Around were what could only be remains of bodies. His eyes met the concealed gaze of the bloody phantom and he could only stare as the thief vanished.

A whisper following him as Hakuba took in the sprays of blood that coated every surface of the room. The sprays turning up like a blobs of paint under the light of his flashlight.

"KID what have you done?"


	4. fourth facet: Aoko

Facets 

**Author: **Ryuosen  
**Chapters: **4/30  
**Words:** ~ 3200  
**Rating:** M for violence, blood and gore  
**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Angst, Yaoi, Het  
**Pairings:** Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito claimed at **30_kisses** at lj  
**Theme:** #02 news, letter

**Warnings: **spoilers for entire series just to be safe, violence and blood, a slight crossover with Eternal Darkness is also in it..  
**Disclaimer:** The fact that a disclaimer is involved should clue you in!!

**Summary:**  
A heist turned into a homicide and Hakuba doesn't know what to think. Meanwhile Aoko can do nothing more than wait for her father's fate to be decided. And Kaito? Kaito has no idea what happened at all.

"talking"  
_thoughts, letters.. _

Translations  
keibu – suffix for a police officer/inspector

**Final annoying author's note **  
So I said in lj that I would start posting this monthly in January. Well that was doomed. RL utterly owns me at the moment. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to those, who reviewed or added the story.  
Reviews and critics are more than welcome.

_Cheers_ Ryuosen

* * *

Chapter 2 Unpleasant awakenings

* * *

_~~...all that was...~~_

_You are one of the chosen many, flesh and blood._

_It is now your destiny to fight the Eternal Darkness. _

~~Now~~

She hated this. Sitting on a stool in a quiet white painted room, all she could do was wait. Her hair was hanging in her face and obscuring her vision but she didn't care. At the moment all she cared about was in a ER not even ten feet away and fighting for his life. And she? She was helpless, sitting and waiting.

How Aoko hated waiting.

Her fingers were stark white against her blue jeans, the knuckles showing because her fingers clenched the fabric. The room was silent otherwise, Hakuba-kun had been there earlier and tried to comfort her, but then had been forced to leave to speak with Megure-keibu.

The KID heist had turned into a murder investigation with at least ten bodies. And maybe, maybe her father would become the eleventh. She shuddered and suppressed the sob that tried to escape her mouth. She hadn't cried when her mother had been in hospital and she wouldn't cry now. Tou-chan was tough, he would rather commit suicide than admit defeat to KID.

The thought of the thief made her growl and that she didn't try to suppress. When she got her hands on that bastard there wouldn't be anything left of him! Of that she would make sure. Now the tears were trailing down her face anyway.

_Damn it!_

"Aoko-chan?"

Forgetting her tear-stained face, she looked up and met the concerned gaze of her new classmate. The young woman held a small white package in her hands. Aoko still had trouble understanding her.

"Are you alright, Aoko-san?"

Maybe it was what she needed now. A friendly face and a soothing voice, even if Irene-chan's sometimes still pitched. Wearily she shook her head before a fresh pairs of tears ran down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here Irene-chan?"

Irene looked at her for a few minutes, her head cocked to the side. Then she slowly came closer before sitting on the stool next to her. The package put aside. Her blue eyes were inquisitive, yet she asked no questions. In the end she turned her head aside and offered her privacy and the chance to save her face. Aoko knew well enough that Irene as a foreigner probably wasn't used to speak to someone without seeing their face. She appreciated the small kindness.

"My doctor, I had a check-up today and got another injection."

For a moment she felt uncomfortable as she was reminded of who Irene was, had been?

"I saw Hakuba-san earlier. Did something happen?"

She only nodded. Her fingers clenching again at the thought of her poor father. Having only gotten a brief moment to see him before he had been prepped for surgery had been enough time to see, how close he had come to death. It frightened her.

Irene looked at her face again, Aoko once more, was reminded how much she looked like a female version of Kaito. The warm hand on her shoulder was startling, but all the offer she needed as she threw herself at the woman next to her. A dam broke and she cried for all it was worth. Her fingers now clutching the broad shoulders of her classmate with her face burrowed in the hollow of her neck. She could feel Irene stiffening before she relaxed and her arms encircled her body. Aoko didn't want to think anymore and she was so warm. With that last thought she surrendered her body to the depths of sleep.

~~Then~~

Anticipation flooded his veins as he watched the police preparing themselves. He chuckled briefly. It was always entertaining to see Nakamori-keibu in action. The inspector was bellowing orders at a sound level that made him wince. It was a miracle that most of the police force wasn't deaf yet. Or perhaps they had grown immune against the bellows.

Interesting possibility, but not the reason he had come here tonight. No, the reason was lying on a white satin pillow in a glass case. Mentally he ticked through the precautions that had been taken to endure that he wouldn't be able to steal the diamond. He had to hand it to Nakamori, for once, the measure were pretty good and mostly thorough. Not completely but against the past heists, this might actually be a challenge.

He couldn't wait to see, what Nakamori had come up with. Smirking he turned his gaze towards a small monitor. Hakuba was inspecting the electronics and actually *pinched* the faces of the personnel operating them. Studying Hakuba for a few more moments until he knew for sure, that the detective hadn't discovered the manipulations he had made to the systems days prior.

He hadn't.

Satisfied he switched the computer off. Everything was going according to his plan. In less than, he glanced at his watch, ten minutes he would be the proud owner of a rare black diamond.

On cue moonlight broke through the clouds obscuring the sky and bathed him in Tsukuyomi's light.

It made him smile, while others would consider a blasphemy he reveled in being a child of the night. Free from the chains that bound him to the rules of the daylight and Amaterasu. Only the night offered him everything and he gladly took it.

Less than a minute now.

_Showtime!_

~~Now~~

Another police car passed him as he crossed the street. It was the sixth he had encountered so far. To be expected considering that he had spent the last four hours in police custody and given his statement. More like given his statement six times to six different officers, from whom Megure-keibu had been the only one he had known. The heist had been an absolute disaster.

They had ten dead bodies confirmed so far, a crime scene that resembled a slaughterhouse and the main suspect had escaped in front of their eyes by means that were unexplained. And he was sleep deprived, but no matter how tired he was, he wanted to get an update of Nakamori-keibu first.

And look how Aoko was doing.

Last he had seen her, she had been sitting inside a waiting room next to the ER, where her father had been undergoing surgery. At the time she had still seemed composed and calm. A facade, Hakuba suspected, but he hadn't said anything. Not when he was on the verge of a break-down himself.

Only thinking about the room had him fight the urge to curl up and vomit. The scent of blood, the carnage he had seen and KID standing there with red specks dying his white suit red. He would have nightmares for weeks to come, he imagined.

Finally the hospital came into view and hopefully after the check up he could go to bed and sleep.

The woman at the information had no new information for him. Nakamori-keibu was apparently still in surgery and would be for at least five more hours. As for his question whether his daughter had been informed, he got only a blank stare. It made Hakuba frown. Still he thanked the woman politely before using the elevator to reach the correct floor. Three police officers greeted him at the entrance to the wing with a nod. He only recognized Nakamori's second in command but it didn't matter either way. The lamp on th ER was still on and Hakuba knew they would wait until the lamp turned off.

Then he stopped and stared.

Next to the entrance of the waiting room sat one Kuroba Kaito. For a brief, brief moment how white rage surged through Hakuba. How dare the thief come here?! As soon as the feeling came it was already gone and he was left with a numbness he had never experienced before. He nodded at his classmate, before kneeling in front of him, bringing them on a near equal height.

"What are you doing here, Kuroba-kun?"

Only now he noticed the paleness of Kuroba's skin. It appeared near translucent, making him look more like a corpse than a living being. All happiness seemed to have been sucked from the normally energized teen. There was an emptiness in those bluish-violet eyes that Hakuba found marginally frightening. It only increased his conviction that this teen was the Kaito KID.

"I heard and I wanted... I wanted...."

The teen trailed off, leaving him with the impression that he probably wanted to comfort Aoko. She was his best friend after all.

"Where's Nakamori-san?"

For a moment Hakuba wondered if Kuroba had even heard him, before the teen nodded his head, indicating the waiting room. It lead Hakuba to look inside. Nakamori-san was indeed there, curled up on the lap of their newest classmate, Edogawa Irene. The rhythmic sound of snoring penetrated the room, leading him to the conclusion that she was actually asleep.

He then caught the eyes of Edogawa-san who made the universal sign for "_quiet_" before nodding at the sleeping woman on her lap. Hakuba swallowed briefly and fought the rising blush, before nodding and pulling back. Looking at Kuroba he decided that it would be better to get the teen home. Here was nothing they could do and looking at him he knew they could both uses a healthy dose of sleep.

"You should go home Kuroba-kun. You are exhausted and there is nothing that either of us can do now."

Kuroba-kun let himself be pulled to his feet, before looking at him. There was something in the way he looked at him, that made Hakuba uneasy. Then fingers dug into his skin as he was about to let go.

"No accusation today, I must be lucky."

It was the bitterness that left him speechless, not that the words themselves weren't hurtful. But he ignored them, felt even a tiny sliver of guilt. Kuroba would think that he would accuse him, when Nakamori was fighting for his life and Aoko obviously had had a breakdown. He had accused Kuroba of being KID often enough that it might not even matter anymore.

He stayed quiet, mulling over what he wanted to say to diffuse the situation. Knowing Kuroba he had to be mindful of how he would express his thoughts. His classmate was clever and would see through any deception he tried.

"I still think that you are the Kaito KID, I however don't think that KID is a murderer."

With that he pulled the man past the police officers and out of the hospital. He didn't need to see Kaito's face to know that the teen didn't look so glum anymore. Ignoring the woman at the information they had nearly reached the door as a familiar voice called out to him. Looking to his right, he came face to face with Megure-keibu who looked as beat as Hakuba felt.

"Hakuba-san, we are ready to process the scene. You're knowledge of Kaito KID's habits would be a welcome help."

He suppressed a frown before nodding, letting go of Kuroba's hand in the process. Understanding where the inspector came from. KID's heists were always a spectacle but now with a multiple homicide and an injured police officer the whole event was a bargaining chip on political grounds. Hakuba knew that his father's superior had for years been trying to get Nakamori removed from the case, so far without success. Just as he hadn't managed to get the approval to take KID down using more force, in this case, shot on sight.

Now the cards had been mixed again and the hands that had been dealt were hidden. Clearing KID of the murders was the first priority, otherwise the thief might not survive his next heist. Because now the whole case had become a far more serious matter, than a simple theft. While the heists always had been expensive, the jewels were returned at the end and no one had ever gotten hurt.

_Not anymore._

It was more than personal for the police now and he had no doubt that the consequences would be far more severe than any of them could be anticipated.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending from which angle you looked, Hakuba didn't know, how right he was with his assumptions.

~~Then~~

Yusaku prayed that they would out of this alive, as he readied himself to attack the man that had once been his co-benefactor. Reluctantly he let go of Shinichi who only clung harder to him. It took quite a bit of silent coaxing to get his son to let him go, but in the end he did. Giving him a wordless sign to stay put, Yusaku met Lindsey's gaze one more time. It was either fighting or going down trying and he would be damned if his son would suffer.

"You cannot escape me, Lindsey, Kudo! This place will be your tomb,

just as it is Mantorok's!"

Yusaku could hear the grinding of stones and for a brief moment he believed that one of their workers had survived and opened the entrance to aid them. Leaning forward he peered around the edge of the pillar to reel back in fright, heart pounding. A stone wall on the right side of the room had opened and what had come through could only belong into his worst nightmares. Lindsey seemed equally shocked, his fingers clenching around the gun he was holding.

"Guardian! Kill them!"

Suddenly Augustine was gone and they were left with something that Lindsey was sure, even the most inventive person had trouble coming up with. Trembling he watched as dark red mist began to seep from the creature, covering the ground as it came steadily closer. Horrified he retreated coming to stand next to Kudo who had sat his son next to a statue. It seemed like the man was gathering all the courage he had to fight that thing. Lindsey could empathize, he felt the same.

The creature was truly ugly, at least the parts, that weren't covered by what appeared to be wings, that were wrapped tightly around its torso. Standing on skinless clawed feet with no skin to protect the muscles, which stretched and relaxed with every move the beast made. The head was nothing more than a skull with glowing green eyes that bore into his soul. All in all neither Lindsey nor Yusaku had ever seen anything more hideous than the creature in front of them.

His whole body started to shudder, his body felt like ice as he drew breath. Fearing that his body might not stand much longer Yusaku did the only thing he could actually think of. Arm raised, the safety clicked back and he pulled the trigger before he had time to mull over his bad aim. The resounding bang of his Glock going off was like a bucket of ice emptied over his head as he turned away from those glowing eyes. Suddenly his mind worked again. Lindsey joined with him and kept firing bullet after bullet as the beast came closer and closer.

"It's no good! The bullets don't even scratch it."

Both of them were forced to retreat in the center of the room lest it get closer to the defenseless child that still hid next to the statue. Lindsey eventually decided that it was time to pull the big guns and took the shotgun which had been hanging from his shoulder. But even the thick shells didn't do a thing to the monster. Nearly backed against the wall there was barely anything they still could do. Though Yusaku had found out the hard way, that they better avoid the monster's eyes.

"It won't die!"

"I can see that."

By now they stood with their backs to the wall and the creature had cornered them. Lindsey had drawn his knife to defend them. Against such a monster it looked pretty pitiful, but it was the only weapon they had for close combat. Steadily avoiding the creature's eyes they waited for it to come close, for their time to strike. It would be their last chance.

Meanwhile Shinichi watched the monster closing in on his father and Mr. Lindsey. He wanted to help but what could he do? Logically speaking he was just a little boy. Looking at the bracelet, he wondered if throwing it at the monster would hurt it. Probably not and then it would be after him and he had no weapons to defend himself. It was better to let his father handle this.

And they did. As the monster had reached them, standing only mere feet away, it unfurled his wings and exposed its torso. Lindsey was ready and slashed the beast. This time they got the wanted result. It screeched in pain before attacking the two man. Yusaku threw himself to the left while Lindsey went into the opposite direction, narrowly avoiding whatever the beast used to hurt them. Then the wings were once more tightly wrapped around the torso as it stalked after Yusaku.

"Kudo, over here. I have a plan."

He didn't dwell and quickly ran past it to get to Lindsey. The older man had pulled the shotgun from his shoulder and handed it over to Yusaku. Before he advanced onto the beast.

"Lindsey are you insane!"

"Shoot as soon as it opens the wings or what ever it is."

It looked like the Japanese wanted to say more, but Lindsey didn't give the chance. His blade ready he walked up to the monster, still taking care to avoid the eyes. It reacted just like it had before, the wings opened, spread and the monster readied itself to attack. Too bad that Lindsey and Yusaku were much quicker. The archeologist ducked as Yusaku fired the shotgun and hit the beast in the middle of the torso.

It reared back, giving Lindsey the chance to slash at its throat, but still stood. They hadn't won yet.

"Repeat that, it doesn't seem very bright."

And it wasn't. Steadily Yusaku and Lindsey worked in tandem to get it to open its wings before either shooting or slashing it. Both were panting, adrenaline cursing through their bodies. Neither giving the thing even an inch. Blood was spurting from the wounds the creature had received but it refused to die.

Only after what seemed like forever it inevitably fell. A last pained choking screech and it collapsed in a heap of broken bones, torn muscles and bloody skin. Lindsey pulled his gun and fired one last shot into the skull to make sure that it was really dead while Yusaku sank to the ground. He couldn't believe it.

They had survived.

tbc....


End file.
